dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Z Sword
The Z Sword is the twelfth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-third overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Nuketaaa!! Densetsu no Zetto Sodo" (抜けたァ〜!!伝説のゼットソード). The episode first aired on October 19, 1994. It's original American air date was September 24, 2002. Summary This episode starts as showing Videl crouched up like ball sitting off to the side, then a pound sound on the table by Bulma who still can't believe what has happened, while Chi-Chi is lying on a bed being fanned by her father, Videl doesn't believe Gohan is dead until she sees the body. Krillin just tells her how he can't feel his life force meaning he is dead but Videl as stubborn as she refuses to beleive it because she doesn't want believe he died without them having a chance together. Then it cuts to Gohan places his hands on the sword then asks what will happen if he were to pull it out and Kibito tells him basically he'll have a lot more power with the sword etc... Then finally he tries and falls back on his head (ouch) with his hands pounding red. Then he gives it a go again but turns super with his Super Saiyan strength he pulls it out managing to also ruin a bit of ground around it. Kibito is extremely amazed at this. Gohan then tries to lift it up and he does but while hold it it he falls back because it's so heavy then struggles a bit getting back up then he comedicly says 'Hey I think I know how to beat Majin Buu all I have to do is hand him this sword it's so heavy that he won't be able to move his arms'. Kibito then tells Gohan he has to master it to beat Majin Buu because he can't wobble around like heis with the sword then Gohan offers Kibito to try and Gohan hands it to him but it's so heavy that Kibito barely even held it up because it just fell out of his hands then he tried lifting it off. Then cuts to Goku, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks and how they have to learn it asap and how long a Fusion will last then they have to rest a while before they can do it again. Then Goku tells them he needs them to become Super Saiyans for this and Goten and Trunks just stare at him furiously and Goku asks them what's wrong and they both look at each other then Trunks says something about if he's (Goku) the strongest being in the universe, why wasn't he there to save Gohan or his dad. Goku apologizes and Trunks just says 'You're sorry... Sorry isn't gonna help bring back my dad'. Goten, 'Gohan always told me you can do anything but why weren't you there to save him'..... Goku was just speechless didn't know what to say he just said he wish he were the strongest man in the universe but he still can't beat Majin Buu.... then Trunks and Goten agree to learn the fusion... Then Babidi interrupts again and Goten and Trunks close their eyes to see what's going on. Trivia *This is the final time that Gohan turns Super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z. Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z